lo que hace un trabajo de ingles
by Ero-Eli Kyouyama
Summary: es mi primer horo x len asi k pro favor leedlo y me decis si?


Aclaraciones al final es un horo x len homo fóbicos no entréis

_**Lo que hace un trabajo de ingles**_

Era una tarde normal y corriente en la pensión En unos estaban mas ajetreados que otros, esta era la situación: Yoh estaba entrenando junto con su hermano Hao, Len estaba comiendo en la sala, Lyserg estaba observando disimuladamente a Hao mientras se reía por lo bajo de las quejas de estos dos, Anna estaba controlando a su prometido y a su cuñado para que no se salten el entrenamiento y Horo–Horo estaba haciendo la tarea de ingles, la cual ya la habían hecho todos pero el no se dio cuenta (n/a: como no si es el segundo mas despistado del mundo xD el primero es Yoh)

"_maldita sea ahora tengo que escribir una postal de San Valentín será bruja la tía esa ¬¬ a ver con quien me inspiro para hacerlo_"- pensó esto mientras miraba a su alrededor – "_Anna no es muy mandona, Hao no si se entera me quema el pirómano ese, Yoh que va si Anna lo descubre me mata, Lyserg no es muy afeminado y no es mi estilo pero Len es otra cosa jeje lo siento lenshi pero tu serás mi victima_" – una vez terminada la tarea todos sin excepción se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente todos estaban saliendo ya alistados para ir al colegio

Hey chicos, hicieron la tarea de ingles o.O – pregunto con un dejo de curiosidad el shaman hokkaideño.

Yo no es estupida la tarea que nos mandaron, escribir una carta de amor bah ni que estuviéramos enamorados y fuera san Valentín ¬¬ – dijo el "Gran" len tao

Jijiji pues a mi me parece una buena idea el expresarnos de esa forma tu que dices Annita n.n –

Opino igual que len pero si no lo me pondrán una falta de tarea y a mi no me hace ni la mas mínima gracia que lo hagan ¬n¬ - dijo anna con un dejo de fastidio ya que ella tuvo que hacerlo si o si – si por mi fuera habría mandado a la porra esa actividad ¬¬

Una vez llegaron al colegio todo transcurrió normal bueno para algunos y pésimos para otros. Ya era hora de la última clase: la famosa clase de ingles.

Good morning children's – decía una profesora alta de ojos marrones oscuros pelirroja con el pelo casi a la altura de los hombros pero mas cortos y llevaba puesta una camisa negra unos pantalones negros y unas botas también negras su carácter era idéntico al de Anna solo que un poco mas flojo.

Good morning teacher Maria Dolores – respondieron todos los alumnos a la vez

Bien comenzaremos con la clase a ver tu Usui Horokeu sal y haz el ejercicio que mande – dijo con aire autoritario (n/a: las explicaciones al final xD)

Esta bien – dijo resignado, pelearse con ella era como pelear con Anna y teniendo como desventaja el no saber defenderte de los golpes de Zenki y Goki – ¿seño había que dedicárselo a alguien?

No pero ya que estas dedícalo ¬u¬ – dijo con aire burlón

Mm ya sé se lo dedico a Len - – dijo riendo Horo

¡¿Qué tu que! ò/./ó – grito Len enfadado

Vaya Usui no sabia yo de tus preferencias sexuales ¬u¬ – dijo Mari loli como todos la llaman en el colegio con un dejo de burla

Tranquilo Len no te esponjes no se preocupe seño que no que solo era una broma jeje -Û –

Si ya mucha habladuría pero poca acción ¬u¬ - dijo una vez que Horo se encontraba en el pizarrón

Bueno esta bien se lo dedicare a Len – dijo mientras escribía en la pizarra su trabajo – ya termine ahora empiezo a leerlo ¿no?

No seas maleducado y ponte al lado de len hombre – dijo con aire burlón pero sin quitar la expresión seria de su rostro y cuando Horo llego a donde len… - pero hombre arrodíllate – dijo otra vez la profesora Mari loli – ahora cojele la mano y empieza a leer – dijo mientras horo horo se agachaba cojia la mano de len y empezaba a leer

Lo siento len bueno aya voy dijo mientras empezaba a leer:

Dear love:

I love you from the first day what I see you but I doubt your feelings. But I ask you

Can I have got someone opportunity with you?

By Horokeu

A este punto len y horo estaban sonrojados aunque solo un poco mientras que los demás se reían abiertamente

Muy bien Usui pero ahora quiero la traducción ¬u¬ - dijo la profesora

Esta bien de verdad len lo siento perdóname TTTT – dijo esto ultimo por lo bajo

Querido amor:

Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi pero dudo de tus sentimientos. Pero te pregunto ¿puedo tener alguna oportunidad contigo?

Por Horokeu

A este punto las caras de Len y de Horo Horo estaban más rojas que un tomate y todo el mundo se reía hasta Anna sin excepción. Sonó el timbre y len abochornado por lo que ocasiono la carta de horo horo.

Oye len espérame – grito horo el cual pudo alcanzarlo de milagro ya que len se encontraba a medio camino de la pensión mientras que los demás habitantes estaban por salir del colegio

¡¡Serás estupido por que escribiste eso! y es mas ¡¡porque me lo dedicaste a mi si ni siquiera sientes nada hacia mi! ò.ó – dijo ya harto de la presencia de horo ya que este sentía algo mas que amistad por el y el hecho de que este haya escrito esa carta y se la haya dedicado justamente a el le hizo sentir mal, muy mal

Y quien te dice a ti que no siento yo eso por ti eh porque eso no es cierto ò.ó…….ô/./ô mierda yo y mi bocota – dijo apenado

O.O…o.o… /-/ si tu y tu gran bocota horo-tonto – dijo esto dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – yo también siento lo mismo por si no lo sabias – dijo esto mas para si mismo que para el.

O/./O… - vamos a casa si y te prometo que te compensare por lo del trabajo – dijo mientras depositaba otro beso

Eso espero ¬¬ -

Después de eso todo transcurrió normal los habitantes de la pensión ya sabían de su relación y estos se sintieron aliviados por no tener que esconderlos pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo lo sabían? La respuesta era muy simple Anna lo vio todo XD

_**Fin**_

Notas de autora:

Hola quiero dejarles unas aclaraciones este fic es un hecho real menos por lo ultimo en mi clase le paso eso a unos amigos los cuales al finalizar para hacer la gracia se levantaron y se abrazaron, ellos no son gays ni mucho menos solo que se la pasan bromeando así, la profesora existe de veras es mi profe de lengua ingles es la directora del colegio y para rematarlo me tiene manía TTTT

Es el primer horo x len que hago y dudo mucho hacer mas ya que a mi me encanta len ¬ y aunque me gusten los fics de esta pareja pos no se simplemente no hay ganas de hacerlos xD pero quien sabe a lo mejor algún día se me cruzan los cables y hago uno weno asta otra y por favor dejen reviews


End file.
